The Miko and I
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.2!As soon as Kagome and Daisuke touched he could feel the jewel calling out to him. But the lost Shikon No Tama, housed in her body, that Dark needed to steal would only make things worse when an avenging spirit tries to reclaim it even if it kills him
1. Kagome

Hello Simply Hopeless here and this is my first time writing for this anime. So let me get the formalities squared and over with. Daisuke's not mine, Wish is not mine, Risa and Riku are not mine, Satoshi is not mine, Dark is not mine, Kagome is not mine and sadly I'm not mine. Well I hope you enjoy and I do hope you would grace me with a comment or two.

Chapter One: Kagome

"Where did you put it?"

Golden eyes glared down at me accusingly demanding something from me that I didn't know. I shook my head in confusion trying to tell him as much… that I didn't know what he wanted. But before I could open my mouth I closed it, falling silent at the look of disapproval that crossed his handsome face.

"Liar," his accusation seemed to hit me like a ton of bricks and I took a step back.

'Why would he… but I didn't… how dare he,' I thought and balled my hands into fists ready to say as much to the guy in front of me. But my eyes widen in surprise when I realized that he wasn't sitting on his perch in the tree.

_He landed down on the ground with a soft thud drawing my brown eyes to his crouch form. I watched silently as he silently stood up after he absorbed the shock of falling. He began to walk towards me his face mostly in shadow. _

_I… I didn't know if it was the moonlight or maybe it was just the way the dream was playing out for me but the young mane possessed a mane of silver hair. My fingers ached to comb through those silky strands but I quickly scolded myself and curled my fingers into fists._

'_How dare he… how dare he interrupt my wonderful dream of Hojo!' I set my lips into a tight line._

_But those eyes… those golden eyes of his seemed to glow in the moonlight like two small suns trained on me. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to and I doubted if I even wanted to do that. It was as if he was trying to look right through me and into my very soul to scrutinize it for worthiness._

_That thought sent a shiver running up and down my spine and quickly I found myself taking a step backwards. I was afraid of him that was easy to see if I dared to look down at my trembling hands or the goose bumps riddling my arms. But every step I took back he took one closer. My heart felt like it was going to break out my ribcage and fly away._

'_Kami help me I'm so scared,' I whimpered in my head._

_But he continued to walk stubbornly towards me even as I shook my head for him to stop. 'No… no,' my mind screamed at him but the words were stuck firmly in my throat It was as if instead of flying out of my chest my heart decided to lodge itself right there instead. _

_I watched helplessly as a clawed hand darted out to encircle my arm. Sharp claws digging into the tender flesh of my arm as he drew me so close to him so that our bodies thumped together. _

_I wanted to draw closer to him… I wanted to run away. I shook my head trying to shake away these thoughts. I needed to survive… to run but where? How? He had me cornered._

"_Tell me where it is and you won't die," he hissed so low as his warm breath stirred the bangs on my forehead back._

_I trembled uncontrollably, confusion and fear written clearly over my face. I was too frozen in fear to try to pull free at this point. Even as claws sunk deeper into my flesh I did not let out a cry. My body could only let out a silent cry of its own but the sound was stillborn on my lips._

"_Too bad then… I kind of liked you." He smirked and even had the nerve to brush away a lock of my hair from my face. Then unsheathing his fang as his golden eyes bled red, he bit._

I woke up gasping for air, before my hand came flying to clutch at my throat. My heart thumped rapidly against my palm as if it threatened to jump out my chest and fly from my mouth. I tried desperately to gulp breath after breath as if drinking cool water.

The scream that wanted to press pass parched lips was held at bay only because I clamped my lips firmly together. Biting my bottom lip so hard that I could feel the bittersweet taste of my blood dancing on my tongue.

It was sweet yet bitter all at the same time with a metallic tinge to it. The warm liquid was slightly comforting despite the pain it came with it. I slowly reached towards the glass of water before taking a slow sip.

"It was just a dream?" I tried out hesitantly in the air glad that at least in reality I could speak.

"Much better?" questioned a woman that had been sitting beside my bedside.

"Wha…Yes," I smiled weakly, a look of surprise flickering across my face as my mother moved to sit gingerly on my bed.

"Your slightly warm," tsked my mother placing one hand on her head while resting the other one on mines. "Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"Yes of course I do," I frowned at her mother. "I told you I want to get started making friends as soon as possible." 'Especially when you made me have to leave my old ones behind,' I thought grudgingly but kept that one to myself.

"You can make friends any old time what's important is—" my mother began as she smiled kindly before being cut off.

"What's important is being able to keep my grades up! And to do that I must attend school not help Grandpa sort through mummified demon parts. Or artifacts that may or may not be real," I grumbled.

"Well then you better get dressed because you already missed your bus. You were too hard to wake up so I waited here until you broke from your dream. When you're done you can grab some breakfast from the table and I'll drive you to school," she said. She leaned forward to kiss my brow before she began to move her way out the door.

"Thanks mom," I quickly murmured before she could close the door.

"I know moving has been hard on you. But today is a brand new day and I'm sure everything will go well," she nodded to me in reassurance before she closed the door.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

As soon as my feet touched school ground I began to run. I was late and painfully aware of it as I quickly made a beeline to the office.

"Kagome Higurashi new student here to pick up my schedule," I breathed before the secretary couldn't even bother to open up her mouth.

"Okay then," the secretary quickly began to type up my name before pulling up my classes on the screen. "One moment please," the secretary said in a business-like tone. The slow mechanic clanking of the printer seemed to want to undermine me.

I didn't even know I was holding my breath until the paper had slipped out the machine and into the secretary's hand. It was still warm as the secretary handed it to me and quickly I sprung off to find her class.

But that tasked seemed helpless because no matter how I tried I always found myself in the wrong corridor, wrong floor or even wrong class. The latter seemed to be the case this time when I silently opened up a classroom door to find eyes quickly flickering towards me.

'Is it so odd for a stranger to walk into a classroom?' I thought as I frowned thoughtfully.

"Is this room 105?" I said breathlessly. I smiled sheepishly at the class my frown quickly evaporating. When I saw the amused looks from the students and slight tittering coming from more then one student I knew I should make my exit. "I… I'm in the wrong class, aren't I? I'm so sorry," I sighed bowing quickly.

I was already leaving the classroom when I paused remember my manners. "Oh… yeah… hi," I grinned before walking out the door. My smile quickly fell as I walked out the door and began to look frantically left and right trying to figure where my class was.

"Kami, Kami, Kami," I breathed. I didn't know where my mind was today but it sure wasn't with me now. I let out a soft groan as her eyes flickered to the clock.

"Maybe I can help you out," came a kind voice and quickly I whirled around to gaze into a pair of scarlet eyes. They were so friendly and sincere that I couldn't help feeling safe in his presence. I noticed his wild strawberry hair sticking out everywhere but I thought it kind of cute.

I shook my head, pushing it to the back of my head as I looked at him hopefully. "D… Do you think?" I could already feel a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "I would really appreciate it if it's no trouble," I sighed in relief as I combed slim fingers through my hair. I was glad to relinquish the paper that was the bane of my existence now.

"Yes of course. No trouble at all senpai," Daisuke gave me a smile as he looked at my schedule before taking off with me following close behind.

"Senpai?" I looked at him in confusion then frowned. 'I feel old hearing that,' I grumbled to myself. "You don't have to call me upperclassman. Just Kagome. Not Ms. Higurashi or Ms. Kagome… just Kagome," I nodded my head firmly. "Got that?"

Daisuke nodded his head in understanding. "Yes Sen… I mean Kagome," he caught himself quickly.

"See your getting the hang of it," I smiled brightly once more. "And what's your name by the way."

"Niwa, Daisuke," he said quickly. "The Harada sisters call me Niwa. There my friends by the way if you were wondering," he quickly spoke up.

'Who are the Harada sisters?' I thought it set that thought aside as well. "Then I'll call you Dai-kun… you don't mind do you?" My brown eyes turned to him in worry.

"No of course not," Daisuke felt his face flush slightly as blood rushed to it.

"Then Dai-kun it is," I smiled proudly then I stopped dead in my tracks

"What's wrong Senpai?" Daisuke had quickly fallen back to my old title but it didn't seem to faze me. He just watched me look on as a blue haired boy walked on. "Do you know him or something?" he questioned.

"Huh? No," I snapped out of my shock before turning to Daisuke. "Who is he? And stop calling me Senpai it's Kagome. Ka-go-me." I pronounced each syllable for him so he wouldn't get my name wrong again.

"Sorry Kagome. He's Hiwatari, Satoshi. He attends my class," Daisuke explained to me as Satoshi disappeared down a corridor. He then reached out to touch my arm to get my attention. "If you want to even see the rest of your homeroom class we better… What's wrong?" Daisuke asked quickly.

My face was screwed up in pain as I clutched at my side. It had started to shoot with pain as soon as Daisuke had touched me. And the longer Daisuke touched me the more it hurt but I didn't know that. I just knew that I wanted this mind numbing pain to stop.

'It hurts… kami it hurts so badly,' I thought as I clutched at my head. Shaking it from side to side as if I could clear the pain as easily as I had cleared bothersome thoughts earlier today.

"I…I… c… can't… breath," I barely managed to gasp as my eyes fluttered close. My tongue felt thick and clumsy in my mouth as I felt my legs buckle from under me. Quickly Daisuke caught me and eased me to the ground.

My eyes flew wide open and was helpless to stop the scream tearing pass my lips leaving my throat raw by it's unadulterated sound. My body was trembling uncontrollably and I felt both hot and cold at the same time.

And just when I thought I couldn't' take the pain I felt a sudden peace. My body was soon washed with a warm, pink light that followed quickly on the heels of darkness that engulfed me making me black out. And there he was waiting for me. His beautiful golden eyes were greedy with need.

To be continued…

A/N: The next chapter if there is one will be Daisuke's version of the day.


	2. Daisuke

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I really like to thank those who actually reviewed my story. I do not own Inuyasha or D.N.Angel but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and look forward to any reviews you might have.

I modified the first chapter because I did want to Daisuke, Kagome, Dark and maybe one or two other characters point of view of the events folding. So yeah I redid the first chapter and the story is now in first person.

Chapter Two: Daisuke

You know it's kind of strange looking at the world through the eyes of Dark. I mean for one he's taller then me and another thing he prefers to see the world up high more then at eye level.

But I couldn't deny the town we lived in was beautiful especially at night when all the lights are turned on. It's like a little toy down right before it goes to sleep and I feel part of me wanting to protect.

'Though come to think of it how is stealing protecting it?' I mused to myself.

"Niwa wake up this minute didn't you hear me talking to you," Risa called out to for what seemed the hundredth time.

"I… I'm sorry Risa," I smiled sheepishly at her as blood rushed to my face before my mouth stretched out into a yawn. I barely managed to catch it with my hands.

"Daisuke you haven't been getting any real sleep lately have you?" Riku asked me. And before I knew it she placed her palm under my bangs and checked my temperature with her other hand against her forehead. "You seem the right temperature though."

"I find. I just… you know stood up late to watch a scary movie," I quickly said before shrugging my shoulders. "But I'm fully awake now," I nodded my head but I can see by the Harada twins looks that they didn't believe me.

I yawned, quickly covering my mouth with my hands as I turned away from them. It had been another busy night and I hadn't fully woken up yet.

'I try waking you up but it's like trying to wake up a log,' Dark tsked.

'I know, I know,' I sighed to myself.

I was reading over the pages assigned to us in class when I heard the door click open. I lifted up my head and watched as a girl hair down to her waist walked in. A look of total confusion was written on her face, as she looked at first the schedule in her hands then at the class.

'Who is she?' I thought to myself in wonder as those brown eyes swept helplessly across the classroom.

"Is this room 105?" breathed the girl breathlessly. She smiled sheepishly to the class as she shifted from foot to foot. I watched as slim fingers brushed back two raven locks of hair behind her ears to reveal that they were turning slowly pink in embarrassment as she heard the class tittering. "I… I'm in the wrong class, aren't I? I'm so sorry," she sighed bowing quickly.

"Wow she must be new here," Risa whispered into my ear making me almost jump in surprise. I could see her sitting back in her chair from the corner of my eyes and knew her attention was focused on the new girl.

"Well that's obvious isn't it? I mean it's the middle of October and she is having difficulty finding the right room," Riku sighed. "I swear Risa sometimes I worry about you."

"Well don't I don't need to be babied by you," Risa hissed in a whisper.

"Fine then I won't," Riku countered.

'_Do those two every stop arguing?_' Dark asked by I ignored all three of them.

I watched the new girl leave the classroom quickly when she learned that this wasn't her room. But then suddenly for some reason that I could figure out she decided to pause.

"Oh… yeah… hi," she grinned. The anxiety on her face wiped clean by the smile blossoming on her lips and then it was gone and so was she as she left out of the door.

Quickly I stood up and began to make my way towards the door. "I'm going to help her find her class. I feel sorry for her," I quickly murmured before walking out the door silently.

"Kami, Kami, Kami," I could hear her breath under her breath. She let out a soft groan as her brown eyes flickered to the clock.

"Maybe I can help you out," I finally ventured out and quickly the stranger whirled around to gaze at me curiously. I almost began to fidget at how her soulful eyes looked at me intently.

"D… Do you think?" she looked hopefully at me. "I would really appreciate it if it's no trouble," she sighed in relief as she once again combed slim fingers through her hair. I could tell she had enough of her paper.

"Yes of course. No trouble at all senpai." I gave her a smile as I looked at her schedule before taking off with her following close behind. 'She's obviously older then me so I must show her due respect,' I thought firmly to myself.

'_But she's hot too_,' Dark commented in my head as he finally decided to make his presence known.

'Dark where did you come from,' I said in surprise. I looked back to make sure that the girl was following but she was still in her same spot.

'_Man you can't deny that she has nice legs_,' Dark seemed exasperated at me for not noticing it sooner. 'I swear sometimes Daisuke your so naïve.'

'Shut up,' I thought to him in my head. But already my eyes were moving to look at the girl's leg. I couldn't deny that they were nice, long and shapely as I made my way back to her.

"Senpai?" The girl looked at me in confusion then frowned. "You don't have to call me upperclassman. Just Kagome. Not Ms. Higurashi or Ms. Kagome… just Kagome," she nodded her head firmly. "Got that?"

I nodded my head in understanding as I snapped out of my musings. "Yes Sen… I mean Kagome," I caught myself quickly.

"See your getting the hang of it," she smiled brightly. "And what's your name by the way."

"Niwa, Daisuke," I said promptly. "The Harada sisters call me Niwa. There my friends by the way if you were wondering," I quickly spoke up.

"Then I'll call you Dai-kun… you don't mind do you?" Kagome eyes turned to me in worry.

"No of course not," I felt my face flush slightly as blood ran to it. 'I know only my mother calls me Dai but when she says it… it's different somehow,' I thought to myself.

'_It's because you don't picture your mother in a bathing suit. I mean her… yeah I can easily picture her in a one piece… no a two-piece. She does seem like the adventurous type_,' Dark mused.

'Dark pppllleeaaasssee stay quiet,' I tried to plead with the phantom thief. I didn't need to think of Kagome or my mother in a bathing suit for that matter.

"Then Dai-kun it is," she smiled proudly at me then she stopped dead in her tracks

"What's wrong Senpai?" I had quickly fallen back to her old title but it didn't seem to faze her. I just watched her look on as Satoshi walked on. "Do you know him or something?" I questioned.

I could feel a pang of jealousy panging in my ribcage. It was obvious her eyes lit up with interest as she mused over him.

'_We have competition I see_,' Dark interjected.

'Daarrrkkk,' I whined in my head exasperated.

'_You know whining doesn't suit you kiddo_.' I could just picture him frowning at me thoughtfully in my minds eye.

'And you playing matchmaker doesn't suit you either,' I thought darkly in my head.

'_Hey I'm trying to help you with your love life_.' I could see him shrugging his shoulders.

'My love life is fine,' I yelled at him reproachfully.

'_Your love life is non existent_,' Dark sighed.

'That's none of your business besides,' I mumbled.

'_I make it my business_,' Dark nodded his head.

"Huh? No," she snapped out of her shock before turning to me. "Who is he? And stop calling me Senpai it's Kagome. Ka-go-me," she pronounced each syllable for me

I tried my best to ignore Dark before turning to look at Kagome.

"Sorry Kagome. He's Hiwatari, Satoshi. He attends my class," I explained to Kagome as Satoshi disappeared down a corridor. I then reached out to touch her arm to get her attention. "If you want to even see the rest of your homeroom class we better… What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

I watched in startling alarm as Kagome's face screwed up in pain as she clutched at her side. It seemed as soon as I touched her she began to start to tremble. I was too shocked to pull my hands away from her just yet not knowing how my touch connected to her pain.

'Dark what is happening?' I was anxious to know how I could help. A worried looking crossed my face as I looked at Kagome.

"I…I… c… can't… breath," she barely managed to gasp, her eyes fluttering close. I quickly caught her as her legs gave under her and eased her to the ground.

'_She has it_,' Dark cried out excitedly.

"Has what?" I asked allowed forgetting myself. But it didn't matter know because soon Kagome's eyes flew wide open and she screamed. Her scream was determined to curl around my heart and squeeze until I was breathless.

I felt a chill go up and down my spine as I started to ease her down to the ground.

'Dark, please how do I help her?' I began to plead once more.

I watched helplessly as her face twisted up in pain before smoothing up in peace as she obviously lost consciousness. And then suddenly I could feel her body pulse against my fingertips as a warm, pink light washed over her.

'_Back away from her now Daisuke!_' Dark roared suddenly in his head.

'But…' I began not wanting to just leave Kagome there defenseless.

'_She's trying to purify us_,' Dark quickly said.

I could tell he was impatient for me to move so I did wincing as the pink light touch my fingertips before I quickly backed away.

Her body rose in the midair as she floated in the middle of the pink light that surrounded her.

'What is that? What is that light? I looked at it in wonder at how something so beautiful could also be dangerous.

'_It's the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four Souls it doesn't matter what you call it. It has the properties to make whoever possess it stronger, faster and may even extend their lives. We must steal it… tonight_,' he affirmed.

'Tonight? But Dark how are we going to get close to her if the light is trying to purify us? And where is it exactly?' I continued to voice my concerns in my head.

'_In her body_,' he said nonplussed.

"IN HER BODY!" I exclaimed loudly my scarlet eyes widening in surprise.

'Ssshh or someone will hear you,' Dark chastised but it was already too late.

"So what has Dark done this time Daisuke?" Saitoshi asked in a bored tone before flickering his blue eyes towards Kagome before settling back on me. "And what is 'in her body' as you delicately put it?"

"I…" 'Kami I should have stayed home today,' I thought to myself.

'_And miss all this fun? Never_,' Dark laughed ready for a challenge.

To be continued…

A/N: The next chapter if there is one will be Dark's version of the events unfolding. I'm not going to repeat too much but everyone has a different perspective and I hope I captured each one right.


End file.
